The Last and the Beginning Page
by Loony-Loonz
Summary: She didn't feel much for him anymore. There was no spark. Just normality. It didn't make much sense, but it did in her mind. She was a coward for not breaking up with him. Her mind was on someone else, and now he was leaving Camp Rock.


**A/N: This is pretty different to the way I write if I'm honest; but whatever. It's sort of a song fic, based on Demi's song 'Stop the World'. Enjoy! (: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Camp Rock**

_**The Last and the Beginning Page**_

Mitchie's POV

This day couldn't suck much more.

But I knew that my decision was the right one.

There was no spark no more... just, normality.

That clearly doesn't make sense, but in my mind, it does.

Maybe I had made the wrong decision.

But right now, someone else was on my mind.

In fact, he was always on my mind.

It had forever been him, all along.

My stupidity and denial got the better of me.

And now he's leaving Camp Rock.

Why?

Because he can't handle the tension between us anymore, that's why.

I felt we always had these moments.

But knew they couldn't be anything else.

I'm not a cheater, I don't hurt feelings.

Well, if I'm honest, the second thing is a lie.

I hurt Nate's feelings.

He was crushed to think that I never felt the same... which was also another lie.

I had always felt crazy about him, but I never did anything about it.

I'm a coward. I just couldn't break up with Shane.

And now Nate's gone, gone back home.

Well, not yet. He's saying goodbye to everyone beforehand.

* * *

Nate's POV

You know that feeling when you want the whole world just to suck you in?

Well, it's not a nice feeling.

In fact, it's second worse to your heart breaking.

I know that she had Shane, and she loved him... but it still hurt.

Those words, "I'm sorry Nate, I don't feel the same."

Those words are a killer, especially when it comes from the girl that you truly love.

Mitchie Torres will be the death of me.

But sadly it won't be in a good way.

I wanna say goodbye to her, but I knew it would be too hard.

I said goodbye to Caitlyn, Sander, Peggy, Ella, Jason... and even Tess.

But the last goodbye was Shane.

Well, no pressure I guess.

Ha, who am I kidding... this is gonna be awkward with a capital A.

It would have been less awkward if he didn't know how I felt for Mitch.

* * *

Mitchie's POV

I stepped up to Shane's front door of his cabin.

I was gonna do it, break it off.

I didn't want to do this.

Shane would probably get hurt...

But I needed to know the truth.

Hmm, if I'm lucky he already knows?

Yeah right, I'm no lucky star.

I knocked on the door gently.

The short haired guy himself appeared with his glasses on.

I felt like smiling a little to his gesture of eyewear.

I always liked it when he wore them.

I was feeling sooo guilty right now.

Not only will have I broken Nate's feelings,

I was going to break Shane's too.

Well, just call me the heartbreaker I guess.

Shane gave me a weak smile, he looked calm.

"Come in," he mumbled. Did he sound sad?

I also gave him a shy smile and sat down on the first chair I saw.

He too sat down, but on his bed.

I knew this certainly wasn't gonna be easy.

I looked down at the floor, hoping he wouldn't notice my quietness.

"So, Mitch... everything okay? You look kinda down."

I gulped. I wish I could die right now.

I looked up to Shane.

His eyes looked quite dull.

I felt a tear shed down my cheek.

Oh Jesus Mitch, hold it together.

Shane saw my sadness and whispered, "Hey... don't cry."

He leant down to my height and cuddled me tight in his arms.

I liked the feeling, but yet again... no spark.

Does God hate me or something?

"Shane, I'm really s-sorry b-but..."

My lips trembled as I began to tell him the truth.

He frowned at me and looked up,

"What is it Mitch?"

I struggled to find the words,

"I-I... w-we can't be, t-together..."

He then stood up and raised his voice slightly,

"Whoa... wait. Are you breaking up with me?"

I looked up at him with my guilty eyes, "I'm sorry Shane I..."

Shane took a deep breath and shushed me by surprise.

"It's okay Mitch. I was wondering if this was gonna happen."

What? What was he on about?

It was my time to frown now, "What are you talking about?"

"I had a feeling you were going to break up with me...

I was worried and I kept denying it.

But it kept eating at my thoughts,

And I can see you have feelings for someone else Mitch."

Whoa... did he know about my feelings for Nate? How the heck?

"No, I don't..." I stumbled. Damn it, I gotta get better at lying.

But then again, I can't be too bad if Nate believed my lie.

No, in fact, Nate hated rejection. That's why he believed me.

* * *

Nate's POV

I dawdled outside the cabin.

I then finally managed to knock on his door.

I knew this may not end in best terms.

I knew Shane would understand though.

It was too hard being around here when I would see her all the time.

It would break my heart even more... if it were possible.

Shane appeared, his face looked relaxed.

At least he was in a happy mood.

"Hey bro, I've just come to say goodbye."

Shane nodded, "Right yeah... course."

He let me through inside the warm room.

But then I saw her.

I'm pretty sure my heart had stopped.

Well, I wish. I would be dead by now.

"Erm, Shane... I'd prefer if I could say goodbye alone?"

He shook his head.

"No, it's a good thing you're both here actually."

Mitchie frowned at Shane.

"Shane, what are you trying to do?"

Her voice almost cracked.

She sounded so much in despair.

I just wanted to cradle her into my arms.

But I clenched my teeth.

That was Shane's job.

What a lucky brother.

"Look guys, I'm not stupid."

I then frowned. I was really confused.

I had no idea what in god's name my brother was talking about.

"Shane, explain what you're on about."

He rolled his eyes at me.

"Dude, don't you ever think?

Mitchie has feelings for you Nate."

I scoffed at this.

Showing I was absolutely fine.

But I really wasn't.

I wished what Shane said was true.

But then I realised Mitchie had not said a word.

She didn't deny it.

But then she whispered my name.

"Nate..."

Her voice was so beautiful.

She was beautiful.

Everything about her was amazing.

Yes, even her little downsides.

I went over to her and leaned down.

I looked up at her, tears slowly dripping south.

I heard a chuckle from Shane.

He was smiling?

He then said:

"Everything will be fine Mitch.

I began to feel were better as brother and sister anyway."

He gave Mitchie a wink.

Mitchie smiled and stood up.

"I'm glad were gonna be okay Shane."

Shane grinned, "Course."

They let go and Shane took off.

"I'll leave you lovebirds alone..."

This really was beginning to feel more and more like a dream.

I chuckled at Shane's last words.

I looked back to Mitchie.

Her dark brown curls were shining against the light.

I could see her hazelnut eyes were finally sparkling again.

I looked into her eyes and smiled.

* * *

Mitchie's POV

I'm so glad that I and Shane were on the same page.

I guess the last page of our relationship had been completed.

But thankfully it was in good terms.

I was so happy now, knowing nothing could stop me and Nate now.

I felt mine and Nate's hands intertwined.

It felt nice.

In fact, it felt way more than nice.

It felt perfect.

I was in place standing right there in the moment.

Nothing could stop us.

We could take things slow.

We were finally alone now.

We were to be left alone.

Not even the world would take that away.

We couldn't stop time, nor stop the world.

But we could be together, do everything.

So Nate and I both got up and left Shane's cabin.

On the way out, Nate grabbed a blanket and two pillows.

We kept our hands held like glue.

We took off down to the lake.

It was dark now, everything almost pitch black.

But it didn't matter.

We watched the stars together as we sat on a bench.

We pointed to them and I giggled at Nate's lame jokes.

It was like we were still best friends.

But instead we were in love.

As me and Nate felt more tired, I placed my body with his.

We were like two unplaced puzzle pieces, fitting perfectly into place.

As the night grew later, I ached to feel his lips.

"You're not leaving now, right?"

"Yeah."

So I thought, screw it.

I looked up at him and he smiled at me.

I fluttered my eyes closed and leaned in.

I felt his soft lips caress mine.

I felt his tongue caress my tongue.

It amazed me how much we fit.

I let my hands travel his back, his hands slipping down my neck.

I felt a shiver escape my body and he made sure I was warm.

He wrapped his coat around me, my body touching his.

It felt amazing, truly amazing.

Nothing could stop this moment.

We lay on the bench together.

Rather that, we laid on the ground in the end.

The sounds of the lake were calming.

I felt safe in Nate's arms.

I felt no noise anymore.

I felt no edge of breaking down.

I felt like we were Bonnie and Clyde.

It was our time for us to grow.

No final looks back, just right now.

We were right in the moment.

I closed the book and opened a new one.

A new page was already written.

"I love you Mitch,"

"I love you too Nate."

* * *

**I quite like this :) Anyways. I apologise to anyone who is reading this is reading my other story 'Demi Lovato's Diary.' I've gotten behind and have had MAJOR writer's block. Also with my Joey/Monica Friends story. I apologise. I've been busy with schoolwork too. But, I have almost finished the next chappy of 'Demi Lovato's Diary', so that's cool.**

**I hope you liked this. **

**Please R&R!**

**Loony-Loonz  
**


End file.
